Words that will never be told.....
by Kitanna 'Kitty' Estacion
Summary: Heheheheheh......


Words that may never be said  
By: Dree the dragon goddess  
Rated R for intense violence   
  
"Heero! Wait up!" Duo called to the other "Gundam" pilot  
Heero stops and turns around to his friend "Hi Duo." He didn't sound too happy to see him at all.  
"What's the matter?" Duo asked worried  
"We really screwed up our last mission and it's really getting the best of me." He lied he was really thinking about Relena.  
"No you weren't! You're thinking' about her AGAIN!" He said  
"Shh not so loud her friends are close-by." Heero whispered  
"Alright I won't say another word." He said, but he crossed his fingers behind his back.  
  
Meanwhile...  
"Hey! Relena let me walk you home." Quarte said as he ran towards her  
She turned around to see one of the five "Gundam" pilots. "Oh hi Quarte." She said a little out of it. She was thinking about HIM again. Relena sighed as she let her daydream pass her mind. She smiled at the thought of Heero.  
"Earth to Relena!" Quarte waved a hand in front of her face.  
She snapped out of it. "Oh sorry Quarte...I was kind of out of it."  
"So you want me to walk you home or what?" He asked  
"Yeah sure." He grabbed her hand and they walked off.  
  
'Relena, I would give anything just to hear your voice again.' Heero sighed as he stared out into space.  
"Ha your so true fighting isn't always the answer." Relena said as she and Quarte laughed all the way towards her house, "but I still think it's necessary that I'd learn to face that witch Lady Une. It's her fault my foster father's dead...I will get revenge someday." She said   
"Relena? Here no it can't be!" He fell back in his chair  
Duo saw him fall and raised an eyebrow "Who's here?" he asked  
"She is." He pointed as he got up  
"Relena! Your little..." He was cut off  
"Don't you dare say it Duo you promised!"  
"I had my fingers crossed." he replied  
"Don't please don't." he pleaded with Duo  
"Don't worry I won't," He got up and started to walk towards the door, "but I will do this... Hey Relena, Quarte come on over!" Duo called over to them  
"You didn't!" Heero began to sweat and started to run all over the place, "What will I do What will I do!" He repeated  
"Should we?" Quarte asked  
"I don't know what if... Heero's there?" Relena replied  
"No I really don't think so Trowa and Wufei are supposed to be there, but I don't think Heero's gonna be there." he lied 'I hope Duo's plan works or else Relena will never trust me again when she finds out!'  
"Okay then." They walked towards the place.  
Duo sniggers under his breath when Relena and Quarte walk into the room   
Relena's eyes widen in shock. 'Heero your really here! Oh no, but why?' She thought. While they looked at each other, Quarte and Duo left the scene and locked the door!  
"Hello Heero I've looked for you." She said  
"Hi Relena." They then realized the other two had left them alone. A crooked smile crossed his face as they moved close to each other.   
"Heero...I...I missed you so much." she said as she stared down at the floor.  
"You did?" He asked a little surprised  
'Oh God what did I just say!' Relena screamed at herself  
"Relena I...kind of missed you too." he said as he grabbed her hands and pulled her close  
  
Outside...  
Quarte, Duo, Trowa, and Wufei watched the two in the dark room. They high-five each other at their victory in playing matchmaker. "Be happy that Duo's plan is working so far on these two." Trowa said  
  
"Relena I don't want to hurt you that's why I couldn't kill you." ' Why Can't I just say that four letter word!'  
"Heero..." She looked up at him, she was about to cry.  
He put his arms around her waist and kissed her gently on her forehead. 'I don't want to screw this up for us.' He thought to himself, 'but I'll do it!' he leaned in and kissed her.  
'Heero what are you doing? Are you in love with me? Because I don't know what I did before I met you.'  
  
Lady Une was watching them from outside 'So the princess of the Sanc Kingdom is in love with one of the rebels, hmmm... she'd be the perfect target to get the rebels to surrender to OZ.' She thought to herself as she ran towards the mobile suit Leo.  
  
'Heero...I don't want to get in the way of your mission.' Relena pushed him away from her. 'I really don't want to do this...I just want to stay with you.' She turned around and was starting to run towards the door when all of a sudden Lady Une's Leo breaks the wall down. Relena screams, "No I'm not gonna let you take me like you did my father!" she pulled at the door frantically trying to open it.  
Lady Une jumps out of the Leo, "don't worry little princess this will hurt...a lot." she pointed the gun at her  
Relena closes her eyes tightly. She hears a gunshot, but didn't feel it. She opened her eyes and sees Heero has jumped in front of her to stop the bullet. "No! Heero you should have stayed away!" Relena sobbed. "This is all your fault!" She lunged at Lady Une and kicked the gun away from her hands. Relena slapped Lady Une so hard that Lady Une's face was immediately red.  
"Why you little..." She pushed Relena towards the wall. Lady Une was ready to kick Relena.   
Relena ducked Lady Une's attack and fell to her knees feeling her heart was pounding and starting to break in half, literally "Heero..." She fainted  
"Ha now's my chance!"   
Luckily Heero was not dead and saw Lady Une getting into her Leo. 'Relena! No this cannot be happening! Not now...' He stood up and ran towards Relena. "Relena don't go please... I'll get you away from here." Heero picked her up and started to run out of the new entryway the Leo made earlier.   
"Are you guys okay?" Duo asked  
"It's all your fault she's like this now!" Heero said as he gently put Relena down.  
"What?" Duo asked  
"You heard me if you hadn't have called her over she wouldn't be like this now!" He jumped towards Duo. Heero punched Duo in the face. Tears fell from his eyes thinking about Relena in the state she was in now. Relena moaned then cried out his name, but he didn't hear her.  
"Heero..." Quarte started  
"What?" He asked angrily  
"Relena... she's calling out for you." Quarte finished  
He turned around 'Relena?' He ran to her  
"No... Don't come any closer...Lady Une stay away from me...help me... HEERO!" She screamed  
"Relena wake up." Heero said gently  
She didn't respond to him. "NO!" A bloodcurdling scream came from her mouth  
  
In the nightmare...  
Lady Une was choking her, 'I can't breathe!' She thought to herself  
"You're off the list now..." Lady Une laughed as she grabbed the knife in her pocket and slashed Relena's thought. She let her go. "Good bye Princess Relena." She laughed  
  
Relena coughed up blood. Her eyes widened, but she couldn't see anything. Heero had turned her around so the blood couldn't choke her. "Relena, what is going on!" He screamed out. She moaned and the blood suddenly disappeared.   
She turned around and saw Heero. 'I have to get away from you Heero.' She got up   
"Relena are you okay?" Heero asked  
She turned around and started to run away from him 'Good bye Heero.'   
"Relena! Come back...please" he called after her. He dragged his head down 'I knew she didn't really like me.'  
"Heero run after her!" They said in unison  
"What's the point? She doesn't care about me anyway," he said in a gloomy tone  
"Yes she does! She just can't admit it to you." said a voice behind them  
"Huh?" They said in unison as they looked around. Then they spotted Zechs/Millard.  
"She does?" Heero asked  
"Yes she's always talking about you and how she's sick of you always running away. So if you ask me it's your fault she can't tell you how she feels." Zechs replied  
"Now it's time to leave." Heero said as he ran towards the direction she was going in  
"I can't take anymore it's not a lie this might sound crazy, but I don't want to be your fool in this game for two so I'm leaving you Heero for good." She stopped running and fell on her knees and started to cry.   
  
Meanwhile...  
Noin was walking around in civilian clothing. "A scrub is a guy who thinks he's fly...No I don't want no scrub a scrub is a guy who can't get no love from me... so no I don't want your number...hanging out the passenger side of his best friend's ride...oh no I don't want no scrub...no. No love from me..." She was starting to walk past Zechs and the others. (Sorry bout the song)  
Zechs grabbed her arm and turned her around, "Hi Noin"   
'So dangerously close.' she thought "Hello Lieutenant Zechs." 'Why does he always wear that mask? What are you hiding?'  
  
Heero was getting closer to her. 'She's crying...' he thought. He was right behind her. He could her crying. 'Relena stop crying please.'  
"I can't let it get to me, besides I'm the one who ran from him!"  
"Hey Relena!"  
"Huh? Oh Hi Major Sally." she said as she got up  
"Relena we have to get to work and soon before Treize and Lady Une start an attack."  
"Alright where do we start?" She asked  
"Princess only you can defeat Treize and Lady Une."  
"How?" She asked  
"Your Father's mobile suit which is also made of Gundanium Alloy."  
'Her father was a Gundam pilot?' Heero thought  
"But why am I the only one who can defeat QZ?" She asked  
"Because your Gundam has special attacks, and the fact that only you have the power to tell where the next battle will be and when some one is in trouble." Major Sally replied   
Relena was shocked, but not as shocked as Heero was. "Someone's in trouble have to go before it's too late." she ran in the direction where Heero was supposed to be.   
He followed her.  
  
Meanwhile back at Duo's....  
Quarte was hanging on to Trowa who was trying to protect him. "Trowa...let go of me!" Quarte Screamed "I could fend for myself you know!" He replied  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that Quarte." Trowa said apologetically  
Duo was slammed into a wall along with Wufei.  
"HA! Now who has the advantage?" Lady Une yelled  
  
Relena gets to the scene...  
" Hey leave them alone it's me you want not them!" She screamed  
"Finally!" Lady Une exclaimed  
"Relena! What the hell are you doing?" Heero screamed as he watched her move towards the mobile suit.  
She turned around and softly said "I'm doing this for you and the world."  
"What! I don't need you to..." he started   
She felt the power of her father's mobile suit near by. 'It's here some where.' She looked around then she saw a building. 'That's not a real building! That's the Gundam Rose!' She jumped towards the Gundam only she could see. She opened the hatch and jumped inside. "Ha! How do you like me now?" She asked as the stealth mode on the Gundam had disappeared to reveal the pink, black, and red mobile suit.  
"What another Gundam!" Lady Une was shocked along with the other pilots.   
They took advantage of this moment to run to their Gundams. Relena then shot her rose laser at Lady Une's mobile suit. It blew up to pieces.  
"No! My plans foiled again!" She screamed as she ran away.  
Relena and the others began to laugh. Questions began to arise in their heads.   
"How did she know where it was?" Quarte asked himself. She appeared on the screen  
"It's very simple my dear Quarte. I felt it's power nearby and it only appears to people with the Peacecraft blood." She explained  
"Oh." He said simply  
She flew away from all of them tears falling from her face thinking about Heero. "Heero..." He suddenly appeared on the screen. He noticed her tears. "Relena...Are you okay? What's wrong?" He asked  
She lifted her head "Nothing's wrong." She said coldly  
"If nothing's wrong then why are you crying?" He asked   
He got her 'No! You can't do this to me Heero!' She thought to herself. Then "boom!" She was hit from behind. She turned around, and saw that it was Tallgesse! 'He doesn't know it's me!'  
Heero jumped in between them knowing Relena would never fight her own brother.   
"What are you doing Heero?" Zechs screamed  
"It's your sister man!" Heero replied  
"Huh?" He then appeared on her screen "RELENA!" He screamed when he realized it was her.  
  
A day later...  
"HEERO!" She screamed out. She was having a nightmare. Relena then opened her eyes and sighed. She wiped the sweat and tears from her face, and looked around the room.   
He moved out of the shadows to reveal a tear-stained face. "Re...Relena? Are you okay?" He asked as his voice cracked  
"Heero? What are you doing here?" She asked as he moved closer towards the bed.  
"I came to see you..." He trailed off as he watched a tear fall down her cheek. "Relena don't cry please." he pleaded with her as he took her face by his hands and began to wipe the tears away.  
"Heero!" Zechs screamed as he walked into the room.  
'NO! Do you really have to ruin this for us?' He thought   
Zechs looked at her face and realized she really wanted him there so he apologized and left.  
A moment passed then all of a sudden Heero's soft lips touched her own. They pulled away. Then a hand burst through the wall and grabbed Relena. "NO! Help me Heero!"   
  
TBC.......... 


End file.
